Half Brothers Half Lovers
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Herb comes over and he loves Homer. Will he and Homer get together? Will Homer leave Marge?
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi & incest story

A Horbert (Homer Simpson X Herbert Powell) story

Half Brothers Half Lovers

Note 1: I've shipped these two for some time now.

Note 2: Herb will seem a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: All I own is the story.

Chapter 1: Herb's Poor Again

It was a warm summer day in Springfield, Homer was at work, and unbeknowingst to him, Herbert was on his way to his house. Herb was poor again, he spent all his money gambling in Las Vegas. Once he reachs the Simpson's home, he knocks on the front door, he's soon greeted by Marge, who says surprised, "Herb? What brings you here?" The man smiles, puts one hand on the lady's shoulder, looks her in the eyes and says, "Hello Marge, I've come to see Homer. Is he home?" Marge shakes her head, "No he's at work. You wanna come in and wait for him inside?" Herb nods, walks in, sees Maggie, picks her up and says, "Hello little Maggie." Marge smiles and says, "How've you been, Herb?"

The man sighs, he then says, "Not so well, I'm poor again." Marge is surprised, Herb did seem down, "Well, you can stay with us again." Herb smiles, hands Maggie to Marge, and says with a smile, "Thank you, you're very generous.", "What time will Homer be home?" he asks. "Around three. Would you like something to eat or drink?" she says to him, "I'd like some iced tea please." he says.

End of chapter 1: Herb's Poor Again

Next:

Chapter 2: Homer Arrives


	2. Chapter 2

Half Brothers Half Lovers

Chapter 2: Homer Arrives

Once it's three, Homer opens the front door and says, "I'm home." Herb hears this, enters the room and says while walking over to his brother, "Hello brother." The man is shocked, why was his brother here he thought, "Herb? What are you doing here?" he asks the other man. Herb had started to have feelings for his half brother, but he didn't want to tell him, so he says, "Oh, I came to see you and maybe get to know you better." Homer hugs him, kisses his left cheek, and says, "Well I've sure missed you, it's been a while.", this makes the man blush a little, not enough to where Homer could tell though. Bart and Lisa soon enter and say together, "Unky Herb!" Herb pulls away from Homer, kneels down, and says while hugging the two kids, "Bart, Lisa! I've missed you two."

They hug him back, Marge enters and says, "So Herb, what would you like to have for dinner, it's your choice." The man smiled and said, "I was actually planning to head to the local bar with my brother first.", Homer was surprised, Herb didn't seem like the type to like beer, but then again he didn't know much about him, "Really? You wanna head to Moe's with me?" he asks. "Yes, maybe we can get drunk." says Herb hoping that he could do much to his brother while Homer was drunk.

Soon the two men are inside Moe's, Herb didn't order any beers, but Homer did order some, four to five to be precise at this moment, Moe looks at Herb and says, "So ya Homa's brother, eh?", Herb nods. Homer looks at Herb and says, "Herb, you're amazing..I always thought you were. I try to be like you, but it's impossible." The man, who was caught in the other man's eyes just smiles, he wanted to make his move but knew it was too soon, so he puts an arm around him and says, "Thank you, brother. I, myself have wanted to be like you too. I've wanted a wife and kids." He soon pecks his brother's right cheek and says, "I love you, brother."

End of chapter 2: Homer Arrives

Next:

Chapter 3: First Night Together Again


	3. Chapter 3

Half Brothers Half Lovers

Chapter 3: First Night Together Again

That night, Herb made a weird request, he asked if he could sleep with Homer. Marge, who didn't find it weird allows him to do so. So later around nine thirty, Herb was laying beside his brother, turned towards him, he had grabbed the man's left hand and was rubbing his other hand across the top of it while saying, "You're really handsome, brother." Homer smiles and says, "Thanks, you are handsome too.", Herb moves closer to Homer, soon placing a small kiss on his lips. Homer was still a little drunk so he pulls Herb into a deeper more passionate kiss, which made the man kiss back just as passionatally.

Herb let go of Homer's hand and unbuttons the buttons on Homer's shirt, soon pulling it off of him, Homer soon pulls Herb's shirt off of him. Herb licks Homer's lower lip, who opens his mouth allowing the man's tongue in, soon rolling his tongue over his brother's. Marge opens the door, sees this and screams a shocked scream. Herb pulls away, looks at her and says, "Oh sorry, I got drunk at Moe's.", this was a lie but he couldn't tell her the truth. Marge believes this lie, so she just shuts the door and walks away. Homer runs his fingers down his brother's neck while saying, "Oh brother, I love you so much."

Herb smiles and kisses the man again, he also grabs his ass and squeezes it just a little which makes Homer giggle like a school girl. Herb felt as Homer grabbed his ass and squeezes it a little, which makes him chuckle. He pulls away, looks at Homer and says, "I want you." Homer who was starting to sober up says, "Woah wait what?!" Herb realizes that his brother was sobering up and so he says, "I mean I want to be like you." Homer smiles and hugs him while saying, "And I want to be like you."

End of chapter 3: First Night Together Again

Next:

Chapter 4: Telling Someone


	4. Chapter 4

Half Brothers Half Lovers

Chapter 4: Telling Someone

It was now noon of the next day and the only ones at the Simpson's house are Herb, Marge, and little Maggie, Marge was cleaning up the kitchen, while Herb was in Maggie's room sitting on the rocking chair rocking and talking to her, he needed to clear his head, and since Maggie couldn't talk without the baby translator, he knew she'd be the perfect one to share his secret with. He says to her, "Little Maggie, you're the only one I can tell this to at least at this point. I have crush on your father, he's quite handsome, and he's got a good sense of humor. I don't want him to actually know how I truly feel for another few days, as I know he's married to your mother. I'm glad that there was someone I could tell this to."

Maggie babbles a little, which makes the man smile, he still found her to be adorable, "Aw you're so cute when you try to talk." Maggie claps her hands and babbles happily, Herb looks at the window and thinks, "I hope Homer will understand how I feel when I finally tell him." Maggie lets out a cry and Herb says, "What's wrong? Are you hungry? Do you need your diaper changed?", before sniffing down where her diaper is and says, "I'll change you."

Not too long later, Herb is watching Itchy and Scratchy in the living room when Marge walks in saying, "I'm headed to the Kwik-E-Mart, I'll be back soon, Herb." She then exits the room and the house, Herb begins to daydream, he starts by dreaming about him and Homer on their first date.

End of chapter 4: Telling Someone

Next:

Chapter 5: The Dream


	5. Chapter 5

Half Brothers Half Lovers

Chapter 5: The Dream

Note: This chapter is going to be a dream of Herb's.

Herb wakes up in Homer and Marge's bed, and he hears these words, "Good morning, my love." He recognizes the voice, it's Homer. He turns to face him and says, "My love?", Homer smiles, puts an arm around him and tells him, "Yes, we are dating after all." Herb can't help but smile, he hopes this isn't a dream, he kisses Homer who kisses back. Homer licks his brother's lower lip, who gladly opens his mouth allowing the man's tongue in. Herb sticks his left hand inside Homer's pants, he soon fingers his hole, which makes Homer pull away and say, "Yes! I want you!"

Later on it's noon, and Homer and Herb are at the Krusty Burger on a date, they're both eating Krusty Burgers. Herb looks into his now lover's eyes and says flirtatiously, "Oh Homer, you are the greatest man I've ever met." Homer puts his left hand on top of his brother's right hand, smiles, puts down his burger, and said, "Same to you, brother." Herb puts his burger down, leans close to the man and says before kissing him, "I am so happy to be with you. I've never had a lover in my life." Homer kisses him back and wraps his arms around him, to which Herb wraps his arms around Homer.

That night, Homer had decided to give Herb what he really wanted, so he enters the room, pulls off his shirt, looks at Herb, and says, "Well what's say we get down to business." Herb, who was absolutely pleased nods and pulls off his own shirt, he sees Homer pull down his pants, and this makes him smile from ear to ear. Homer then gets on the bed, goes over to Herb, runs his hand down his left cheek, and says, "You ready?"

End of chapter 5: The Dream

Next:

Chapter 6: Herb Tells Homer


	6. Chapter 6

Half Brothers Half Lovers

Chapter 6: Herb Tells Homer

Herb soon wakes up, looks around, realizes that he was dreaming and says with a sad sigh, "It was just a dream? But it seemed so real.." He then hears the front door open and Marge say, "I'm back, would you help me bring in the groceries, Herb?", he stands up, goes to the other room, and says, "Yeah of course, Marge." He was blushing and so Marge asks him, "Why are you blushing?", "I'm not blushing." he tries to convince her, "No you're blushing, tell me why." she tells him. "Promise you won't laugh, get mad at me, and especially not tell Homer!" he tells her, she nods and he says while exhaling, "I love Homer..as more than a brother." Marge's eyes go wide and she says, "You love my Homie?", "Yes..I don't know what made me fall in love with him..but I love him now. I want him." he tells her.

After a couple hours, Bart and Lisa enter the house saying, "We're home!", Herb enters and asks them, "Where's Homer?", "Probably down at Moe's." says Lisa. This made Herb let out a sigh, this meant he had to wait until Homer got home because he decided to tell him how he felt today. Suddenly Homer pulls into the driveway and then exits his car, Herb walks by the two children, out the door, and over to Homer while saying, "Oh brother, I'm so glad that you're home. I need to tell you something." Homer tells him that he needs to watch the news first.

After Homer and Herb watched the news together, Homer turned off the TV, looked at his brother and says, "So what'd you need to tell me, big brother?" Herb grabs Homer's hand, looks in eyes, uses his other hand to rub his cheek, and says with a smile, "I've been hard on you..I've been acting weirdly too. Here's why I've been acting weirdly..I'm in love with you." Homer's eyes go wide as he was not expecting this, Herb had acted weirdly this Homer agreed with, he asks his brother why he might love him to which Herb says, "I'm not exactly sure..it could be because of your looks.."

End of chapter 6: Herb Tells Homer

Next:

Chapter 7: Homer Had Feelings For Herb


	7. Chapter 7

Half Brothers Half Lovers

Chapter 7: Homer Had Feelings For Herb

Homer then moved closer to Herb and says with a lustful smile, "Well ever since I met you, I've been in love with you.", this makes the man gasp, "What? Really? Even when I was hard on you?" he asks. Homer nods, "I found you to be the most attractive then.", Herb blushes this caught him by surprise maybe Homer is his one true love. Homer leans close to his brother just begging for a kiss, the man gladly kisses him, pulling him even closer and putting both hands on the other man's lap. Homer puts his hands on Herb's shoulder's, and licks his lower lip.

Marge was in the kitchen on the phone with her sister, Selma telling her about Herb's feelings for Homer, Selma was easier on Homer so that's why Marge called for her and not Patty. Selma tells her that it's probably a phase, and tells her to remember when Patty was in love with her(Selma). Marge remembers this and then hangs up.

End of chapter 7: Homer Had Feelings For Herb

Next:

Chapter 8: First Date


	8. Chapter 8

Half Brothers Half Lovers

Chapter 8: First Date

Back with the two men, Herb opens his mouth allowing his lover's tongue in, soon sticking his tongue in the man's mouth, he then rolls his tongue over his brother's. Homer then pulls away and says, "You wanna head out for a bit? Maybe to Luigi's for a date.", the man puts his hands on the other man's cheeks, looks in his eyes, and says, "I'd love to, my dear brother." Marge was watching from the corner, her eyes tear up, she was starting to think that this wasn't a phase..Homer might end up leaving her for Herbert, "I love you, Homie." she says quietly to herself.

Not too long later at Luigi's, Herb and Homer are sitting at their table caught up in each other's eyes waiting for their food. Herb is the first to speak saying, "You don't know how much I've wanted you, brother. I would remember you and feel my heart beat faster. You're my one true love.", Homer giggles like a school girl and says, "Ohh Herb, that's so sweet." Soon Luigi walks over to their table holding a bowl of spaghetti, putting it in between the two men saying, "Here ya go, gentlemen.", he then walks away. The two men grab their forks, picking up noodles from each side, eating them, and they actually share a kiss because one noodle was caught by both of them.

Once they finish the spaghetti, they stand up, exit Luigi's, and head to the Simpson's home. They stop by Moe's first, as Homer wanted to get drunk, and Herb did too. When they enter they see Barney and Moe arguing over something, maybe the last wrestling match or something like that. Moe looks at the door to see the two men holding hands, "Woah! I thought you two were brothers!", "We are, but Herb loved me, so now we're dating." says Homer. Barney says, "Did you leave Marge?", Homer shakes his head, "No, not yet." Herb gasps, he totally forgot about Marge, did he really want Homer to leave her?

End of chapter 8: First Date

Next:

Chapter 9: Herb Can't Decide


	9. Chapter 9

Half Brothers Half Lovers

Chspter 9: Herb Can't Decide

Herb tells Homer that he'll be right back he needs to think outside to which Homer nods and goes to the counter. Herb steps outside, shuts the door, goes to the side of the building and says to himself, "I don't know if I can do this.. Homer and Marge have had a good thing for many years.. Do I really want to do this to my sister-in-law? She was nice enough to convince Homer to lend me the two thousand dollars." Someone walks up to him and says, "Where's Homer? I need to have a discussion with him.", it was a Marge, Herb says, "Marge, if you're wondering if Homer's going to leave you for me, I promise you if he does, you'll be left in good hands, I'll lend you money every month." Marge sighs and says, "I don't want to ruin things between you and my Homie, but I do still love him."

Homer was talking to Barney and Moe saying, "Herb is great, he's got an adorable flirty side that I never could have imagined.", "But what about Midge, aren't you still in love with her?" asks Moe. Homer shrugs and says, "The spark's started to fade nowadays, Moe. Besides I really love Herb.", Barney says while taking a sip of beer, "You know she's gonna miss you a lot.", Homer nods and says, "Yeah, but Herb wasn't always this nice to me. I like it. Besides he's super handsome and caring." Moe tells him, "You need to think about your kids! They'll miss you! Besides do you think Marge could handle them alone?"

Back with Marge and Herb, Herb says, "I know, and I get it, but I love him too. I actually don't know if I can go through with this.. I mean you and Homer have been together for a long time. I also don't think it'd be fair leaving you with Bart, Lisa, and little Maggie." Marge sighs and tells him, "It's up to you. Whichever you choose, I'll be happy."

End of chapter 9: Herb Can't Decide

Next:

Chapter 10: Herb Ends It With Homer


	10. Chapter 10

Half Brothers Half Lovers

Chapter 10: Herb Ends It With Homer

Marge then walks away in the direction of the Simpson's home, Herb then says, "Should I really do this?", "Yes! It's better for Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie." he tells himself. He then enters Moe's, goes over to Homer, puts his hands on his cheeks, and says, "Homer..I know we just got together, but..I can't do this to Marge..", "We're not going to work out, so I'm ending this relationship." Moe and Barney smile, Homer on the other hand is devasted, "What?! No! I love you, brother!", Herb kisses his lips quickly and says, "I love you too, but I can't leave Marge with Bart, Lisa, and little Maggie." Homer's eyes feel with tears, he couldn't believe this, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

The end


End file.
